Anhydrous ammonia is commonly used as an agricultural fertilizer for supplying nitrogen to agricultural fields. It is often preferable to apply nitrogen as a liquid, free of vapor, to the agricultural fields. Maintaining ammonia as a vapor free liquid while conveying the ammonia through the ammonia applicator system helps in even distribution of the ammonia into the distribution line and onto the agricultural field. One way of maintaining ammonia in a liquid state is to pressurize the ammonia using a pump. Orifice plates are arranged at exit ports of distribution manifolds which create line restrictions and thus necessitate pressure increase, by pump, for a given flow rate. The amount of line restriction can be varied by changing the orifice plates to ones that have openings of different sizes for providing different line restrictions and therefore different flow rates.